


Athena

by honestlydarkprincess



Series: modern AU's for the 100 [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Lawyer Octavia, Lincoln Has An Adorable Dog, Married Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Meet-Cute, Minor Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Veterinarian Bellamy, Veterinarian Clarke, Veterinary Clinic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlydarkprincess/pseuds/honestlydarkprincess
Summary: Octavia's running late for her lunch with Bellamy but thankfully he got delayed with a patient. A patient who turns out to be probably the most gorgeous person Octavia's ever seen and she really hopes she gets to see him and his dog, Athena, again.





	Athena

**Author's Note:**

> _This was originally part of a multi-chapter ficlet collection but I've decided to post them all separately, so if you've read this before that's where it was from._
> 
>  
> 
> I realize that the title is terrible but it was originally "Runnin' Late for Lunch" so...improvement? I spent about 15 minutes thinking about something else that I could do but saying fuck it and naming it after the dog lmao 
> 
> Enjoy!

Octavia was running late when she dropped by the shelter that Bellamy worked at as a vet with his wife and her best friend, Clarke. She rushed in and groaned when Clarke immediately gave her an apologetic look and nodded her head towards the door of one of the examination rooms.

"Fuck," Octavia groaned, shrugging out of her coat and hanging it on the coat rack. "I’m sorry, my boss was in a bad mood this morning and gave me extra paperwork to finish before I could take my lunch break."

Clarke’s nose scrunched in sympathy. "Shit, that sucks. Honestly, I don’t see why you don’t just leave the firm and start your own practice. You’re an amazing lawyer and you’d make a great boss."

Octavia sighed, knowing that she meant well but Clarke had asked her that many times before. "I know, I know, and it’s not like I don’t want to, it’s just, it’s not that easy. I don’t have the money to start my own practice."

Now it was Clarke turn to sigh. "Yeah, okay, I get that. We could always lend you the money- you know Bell would be more than happy to do anything to help you out."

But Octavia just waved her off. "Nah. Bell’s already done so much for me, I can do this. It might take a couple of years but eventually, I’ll get there. If that means I have to suffer through a few shitty jobs and terrible bosses, then that’s what I’ll do."

"Well, you’re better than I am then," Clarke said but dropped it. "Anyway, Bell’s just finishing up with Lincoln and he should be right out. It was an emergency appointment so don’t worry, you didn’t miss your guy’s lunch."

Octavia let out a relieved huff and plonked herself down in one of the chairs in the waiting room. Clarke gave a quiet chuckle and went back to the chart she had been filling out before her sister-in-law walked in.

"…Other than that, make sure to keep her hydrated and I think she’ll be just fine."

Octavia looked up from where she was scrolling on her phone when she heard the sound of her brother’s voice. She did a double take when she saw the man standing beside Bellamy, his hulking form towering over her brother, who was normally the tallest person in the room. He had dark skin and a shaved head. Octavia could see tattoos peeking out under his sleeves on his arms and from underneath the collar of his shirt, crawling up his neck.

But she didn’t have too much time to stare because all of a sudden she was bowled over by a large pitbull.

"Athena!" The man called worriedly but calming when Bellamy put a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"Don’t worry, all dogs love O," Bellamy assured. But when Lincoln didn’t look convinced, just stared at his dog in shock, he added, "I know, I don’t get it either. But she’s got a way with dogs and even the most aggressive ones that have come in here have turned into excited puppies the moment O walks into the room."

Octavia ignored them and gave a sharp bark of delighted laughter as the dog started enthusiastically licking all the skin she could reach, her little tail wagging so fast it was almost a blur.

"Hey, sweetheart," She cooed, scratching the dog’s beautiful square head. "You’re so beautiful, yes you are. Such a good girl."

Octavia scooted onto the floor to better pet Athena, who gratefully climbed into her lap with no hesitation. Athena was too big to be a lap dog but that certainly didn’t stop her from acting like one. Octavia ran soothing strokes down Athena’s back and slowly the dog calmed down, satisfied with just snuggling into Octavia’s stomach.

"Holy shit," The man breathed, looking at her in awe. "I’ve never seen her calm down so fast. Or get so excited about a stranger, for that matter. She’s normally so scared of others."

Octavia blushed as he just kept looking at her with that look of quiet awe. Normally, looks like that didn’t faze her but something about this man made her feel off-kilter, in the very best way.

"It’s true," Bellamy added, coming to stand by Clarke. He nuzzled her cheek gently and handed Athena’s chart over to the receptionist, Maya, who had been watching everyone with a small smile on her face. Maya was shy and didn’t like to talk very often but Bellamy and Clarke loved her and loved having her as their receptionist. "It took like five visits before she wasn’t shaking when I had to touch her for her check-ups." Bellamy finished.

Octavia just smiled and looked down at the happy puppy in her lap, pressing a kiss to her sweet face. Lincoln came and sat down near her, smiling when Athena whined gently and licked his hand but made no move to get off Octavia’s lap.

"I’m Lincoln," He said, offering her his hand to shake.

"Octavia. Octavia Blake," She replied, giving his hand a firm shake and trying to ignore how warm and soft his hand was and how perfectly their hands fit together.

"Beautiful name," Lincoln said quietly, keeping his eyes on Athena.

Octavia smiled brightly, loving how even though he looked very intimidating, Lincoln seemed just like a shy teddy bear. She went to reply but Bellamy beat her to it.

"Why thank you," He said, chest puffing out proudly. "I named her."

Octavia rolled her eyes fondly. "Yes, as he likes to remind everyone who comments on my name."

"I think it’s sweet," Clarke said, patting Bellamy’s cheek gently.

"Of course you do," Octavia sighed. "Everything my brother does gives you heart eyes the size of the fucking world." Even though she said it teasingly, fond affection was clear as day beneath her words.

She absolutely loved the fact that Bellamy had found himself someone who loved him so completely, even when he was being ridiculous, which was almost always. How that man had managed to raise himself and her, she would never know. He was a disaster but honestly so was Clarke and they fit together in a way that was deeper than most. They had the kind of love for each other that transcended everything. Octavia was willing to bet good money that if they were stuck in an apocalypse or some kind of dystopian post-apocalyptic world, Clarke and Bellamy would be side by side, leading everyone together.

Lincoln shook her from her thoughts when he let out a quiet huff of laughter. It was a beautiful sound. Dark yet somehow light, throaty but smooth; just like his voice. She wanted to hear more of it.

Bellamy swore quietly as he looked at his watch, given to him by Clarke’s father, Jake, as a wedding present. Clarke had cried many tears when she had found out her father had given Bellamy his favourite watch. "We better get to lunch, O. I have an appointment in 45 minutes."

"Don’t worry, I’ll take the appointment. You guys go enjoy your lunch," Clarke said, nudging Bellamy towards the door.

"Thanks, Princess," Bellamy said, pulling her in for a deep, loving kiss.

"Yeah, yeah," Clarke replied when he pulled back, swatting his chest lightly, but the effect was ruined by her slight breathlessness. "Have fun, baby. You too, O!" Clarke said, grinning in Octavia’s direction.

"Thanks, sis." Octavia gave Clarke a grateful look, relieved that she got to spend some time with Bellamy. They had both been busy with work the last few weeks and hadn’t seen as much of each other as she wished.

Bellamy went to the backroom to grab his wallet and keys, and to grab a sweater since while it was spring, it was a particularly rainy week and you never knew when you needed to shield yourself from the rain.

Octavia turned her attention back to Lincoln to see him smiling softly at her. When he noticed her looking, he ducked his head down, pretending to focus all his attention on Athena.

"Well, I guess that’s my cue," Lincoln said casually, trying to hide his reluctance. "Come on, Athena, we have to let Octavia go to lunch with her brother," Lincoln cooed in a soft voice; not making his voice high-pitched like most who 'puppy'-talked but it was still really sweet and shit, Octavia wanted to hear it again.

Lincoln rose from his seat on the floor and barked a soft yet firm command to Athena in a language Octavia didn’t recognize. Immediately Athena rose from her place on Octavia’s lap, giving the woman a quick lick on the cheek in apology, and came to sit in front of Lincoln, patiently waiting for the next command.

"Wow," Octavia commented, looking at Athena in awe. Athena stood straighter as if sensing the pride in O’s voice. "She listens very well."

Lincoln nodded proudly. "Yeah. When I first got her, she was really anxious and lost. She was rescued from a really bad home. Training was the only thing that kept her calm for long enough to make progress. So I just rolled with it." He explained, looking down at Athena with love and pride so clear in his eyes. Athena whined softly and nuzzled his leg.

Lincoln reached down to attach her leash and pat her head, ruffling her ears softly.

"I hope you have a good lunch with Bellamy. Tell him I say bye," Lincoln said, shifting reluctantly like he didn’t want to leave. "I guess I’ll see you around?"

Octavia opened her mouth to reply when she noticed Clarke behind Lincoln, waving her arms and gesturing wildly. Octavia’s brows drew together in confusion and Clarke huffed. 'Give him your number' she mouthed.

"Oh, um," Octavia mumbled, feeling flustered- something Octavia Blake almost never was. "I should give you my number. Uh, in case you ever want someone to accompany you while you walk Athena." She said slyly, growing confident when Lincoln smiled widely.

"That sounds great," He grinned, handing her his phone.

She fiddling with it for a minute, entering her number and contact info, and saved herself as 'Octavia' with a heart emoji and dog emoji. She grinned as she handed it back to him and watched him smile as he read her contact name.

Lincoln put his phone away and gave her one last smile. "I’ll call you." And then he was tugging Athena’s leash and whispering something in that unknown language- then they were gone and Octavia was watching them walk away, out of the shop.

She turned back around to see Clarke and Maya grinning at her widely.

"Fuck yeah! That’s my girl," Clarke exclaimed, raising her hand for a high-five.

Octavia rolled her eyes but slapped her hand against Clarke’s. Maya gave her a nod and small smile, basically a cheer and high-five in Maya-speak, and Octavia smiled happily.

She was going to have lunch with her brother, her sister-in-law was awesome as fuck, and she had just met an adorable man with an even more adorable dog. Things were going well for one Octavia Blake.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
